


Don't Trust Rockstars

by br0kenztar



Category: I'm in the Band
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of alcoholism, Pranks, attempt and fail in humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0kenztar/pseuds/br0kenztar
Summary: Tripp's cousin will start living at the Campbell's residence for undefined time. What could be the problem? Weasels in the house, and apparently Tripp's cousins doesn't like rockstars. Will Iron Weasel be able to change her mind?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this work back in 2012, and abandoned since then. The fandom is pretty much dead, but I don't want to live it unfinished.

"'Morning, lads!" Derek Jupiter lively greeted Ash and Burger when he entered to the kitchen.

"That could sound better if you change _morning_ to _afternoon_ ," Burger commented a little annoyed. "It's past noon, dude!"

"It's already that late?" the vocalist exclaimed surprised and then he smiled. "Wow, time really goes fast when I want my hair to look perfect." 

"Well if you ask me, your hair looks the same as always," Ash said as he was trying to find something different in Derek's hair.

"Is because my hair is always perfect, but let's talk about my perfection another time," he sat next to them at the kitchen's table. "So what is today's plan?"

"We didn't come up with somethin'," the bassist responded. "And there is not much time left before Beth comes back from work."

"What about the beach sand we bought the other day?" the British suggested. "We can still do that beach party."

"Too late," the drummer said and took out a yellow cat from under the table. "The cats from that old lady who lives at the end of the street already used it as litter."

Burger and Derek just looked at Ash with surprise while they were wondering where the cat came from. The fluffy feline started purring when the spiked hair drummer started to pet it.

"Ash, where did you get that cat?" Derek wanted to ask but before the other could answer, he continued. "Just forget it. Anyways, back to the subject."

"Now we can't use the sand for the party," the blonde continued and the others just let out a sad sigh.

"And we should get rid of it before it starts to smell bad," the vocalist of Iron Weasel added.

"That sounds too boring," Ash commented. "But this little fella is too cute!"

"I got an idea!" Burger exclaimed. "Do we still have those wooden trunks?"

"The ones we used to build the fort around the house?" Derek asked. "I think we have some behind the garage, but what's the plan Burger?"

"A catapult!" the bassist said excited and then he explained. "We build the catapult, put the sand on it and send it far, far away."

"Yeah!" the three screamed excited.

Quickly they left the kitchen and headed to the garage. Seconds later, Ash came back to the kitchen with the yellow cat in hands. He left it under the table and went back to the garage. Not long after, the whole neighborhood could hear the sounds of a saw, beats of a hammer and some screams when someone hits their finger instead of a nail.

 

Hours later, a fifteen-year-old teenager entered in a hurry to his house, throwing his backpack to the couch and mumbling something about he forgot to do that morning. Immediately he noticed that the band wasn't in the living room, so he headed to the garage after hearing someone screaming. When Tripp entered to the kitchen, he stopped his steps when he saw a yellow cat sitting on the kitchen table.

"Why's a cat in here?" he asked himself while the cat looked lazily at him.

Another scream came from the backyard, and the teenager ran straight where the scream came from, forgetting completely about the cat in the kitchen. When he got there, he found a big medieval catapult in the middle of the yard and the three rockers who were finishing the last details.

"Hey, little man!" Burger greeted the shocked teenager.

"What are you guys doin'?" Tripp asked. "I heard a scream and I found _this_!"

"The screams were from Ash," Derek explained unconcerned, while Ash was trying to hold the pain by doing strange movements.

"But _this_!" the bassist exclaimed, extending his arms proudly towards the wooden instrument "It's our new catapult!"

"Oh, really? Geez guys, I didn't know what a catapult was," the kid commented sarcastically. "Thanks for the lesson."

"Don't worry, little man. I didn't know either," the drummer said with still some pain in his voice.

"But what is doing a catapult in the yard!" Tripp asked frustrated.

"Let's say is a new way to take out the trash," the British explained with a smirk.

"And the sand that the cats used as litter," Ash added.

"So that's why there is a cat in the kitchen?"

"That's Ash fault," Derek and Burger said at the same time while pointing at the spiked hair drummer, who just smiled and waved a hand to Tripp.

The teenager just sighed deeply to calm down a bit, "Look guys, you know that I like all the crazy stuff you do… well, most of them…"

The rockstars smiled proudly at the words of their guitarist.

"But today is not a good day," the smiles were wiped away. "So if you can hide that with something, I'll appreciate it. I suggest you to use a huge blanket."

"What's wrong, little man?" Burger asked and placing a hand on the kid's shoulder "Did a hot chick dumped you?"

"What? No, it's just that—"

"Don't worry Tripp, we are here to listen," Derek interrupted him when he was about to explain. "Let's try this baby while you tell us everything, that will cheer you up. Ash, bring a bag of sand!"

The drummer nodded and run to the garage, he came back dragging a big bag full of sand with some difficulty. After wasting mostly of his energy, he leaves the bag next to the catapult, while Burger was preparing everything for the launch.

"Start kid," the vocalist told to the teenager. "As we climb this bag at the end of the lever arm."

"A girl didn't dump me;" Tripp sighed. "Is about my cousin."

"Your cousin dumped you?" Ask asked as the three tried to carry the bag.

"No, no. This has nothing to do with someone who dumped me," the guitarist was starting to get annoyed. "My cousin is coming to LA from New York and she's going to stay with us while she can get a place for herself."

"And what's the problem?" Burger barely asked as he was pulling the bag from the top of the catapult.

"Well… she's a little bit… um, special?" the teenager tried to explain, not sure of how he was going to say it. He started to walk a little while thinking, not going so far from the rockers, who were having a lot of trouble trying to climb the bag into the catapult.

"Umm, kid… could you—"

"Sorry guys, it's just that my cousin doesn't like rockstars and she doesn't know the fact that you are living here," he turned his back to them, not watching the signs of help of the three men.

"That's a problem… like the one we're having here…"

"Yeah I know," Tripp returned his sight and almost immediately he ran to help the rest of the band with the heavy bag.

When the bag of sand was at the end of the catapult's arm lever, the three rockers were breathing heavily in their attempt to catch their breath. The teenager was tired too, but not much as the others, and apologized for not noticing that they needed help.

"It's ok… little man…" Burger barely said "You were saying…?"

"Oh right!" he looked serious at them "Please guys, if you could behave like… well, not as you usually do for a couple of weeks, or at least when my cousin is not at the house. I'll see the way to explain everything to her."

"Sure," Ash said.

"Not a problem," the blonde followed.

"Thanks guys, well I have to finish something before my mom gets home. Later." Tripp entered the house, leaving the rockers still catching their breath.

"Any of you heard what the kid was saying?" the British asked when he made sure that the teenager was gone.

"Something about his cousin," the bassist answered and paused a moment trying to remember anything else. "And… that he's special 'cause he loves rockstars."

"Really?" Ash looked confused at Burger. "I thought the little man said that his cousin hates rockstars."

"Oh please, who can really hate rockstars?" Derek said a little mad. "Especially rockstars as us."

"Ernesto does count?" the drummer asked.

"And don't forget that creepy kid Chucky," Burger added. "Tripp's school principal too."

"Yeah, and also that guy—"

"Ok, stop it!" the vocalist interrupted Ash. "Some people doesn't _like_ us pretty well. But the kid has rockstar blood in his veins, so his cousin must be equal to him."

"Cousin's are equal?" Ash asked stupidly. "I thought that twins were the ones who looked the same."

They looked at the spiked hair drummer for a couple of seconds and then they resumed their conversation.

"Let's prepare something to welcome little man's cousin," Burger suggested to the others, who nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do with the catapult?" the drummer asked and the three looked at the wooden instrument.

"Let's leave it like that," Derek said. "I'm too tired thanks to that bag of sand."

"Did you say _bag of sand_?" Ash asked confused "I thought you said _bag of socks._ "

"What do bag of sand have in common with bag of socks, Ash?" Burger asked him.

"That both bags look alike," the drummer answered. "Like the cousins."

"So the bag that we put on the catapult is the bag full of clean socks we washed this week?" the vocalist asked a little bit confused "How's that so heavy?"

"Maybe because it's all the socks we didn't washed in years," the trio nodded in agreement.

At that moment the rope that was holding the lever arm with the bag on top of it broke up. Throwing the bag with great force, making it fly through the skies. The three rockers followed with their eyes the object flying through the neighborhood, until it landed in someone's car because an alarm started to sound. The trio ran immediately into the garage to hide.

 

oOOo

 

"Thanks for letting me stay at your house, Aunt Beth," a young woman around of twenty-eight years old with black hair in a bob haircut style; wearing big round sunglasses that covered her eyes, also dressed with a floral summer dress and white high heels. "It will be only for a few weeks."

"Don't worry about it, honey, you can stay whatever the time you want," Beth said with a big smile while helping her niece unloading her luggage from the car. "And just call me Beth, 'aunt' makes me feel old."

"Alright," the woman agreed with a smile, and then she took off the sunglasses so she could see the house more clearly. "It's the same as I remember it, it's being a long time since the last time I was here. But it's like it hasn't changed in years!"

"Oh it has _three_ big and disastrous changes, but you'll see them later," the blonde commented while carrying one suitcase, leaving the other one to her niece.

The brunette looked at her aunt a little confused but she just shrugged without asking. She took the other suitcase and her blue purse, she followed Beth to the front door and both entered to the residence. Beth announced to her son that she was home, and the teenager came from the hall while the women were leaving the luggage next to the door.

"Oh Tripp, look at you!" the raven haired exclaimed surprised, holding her cousin in a hug. "You are so tall! Just a little more and you'll pass me even with heels!"

"Hey Tori, nice to see you too," Tripp barely could talk because her cousin was hugging him really strong. "Umm… I'm running out of air…"

"Sorry!" she let go of him quickly and then she noticed the clothes that the teenager was wearing. It was the type of clothes Tripp used every day, a band t-shirt, torn jeans, boots, and a jacket. "Okay, maybe I should keep my comments about this… outfit. But you don't have a tattoo, do you?"

"Er, no…" he answered confused. "I'm sixteen."

"Good," she smiled and hugged him quickly again.

"It's good to see you to get along after no time of seeing each other," Tripp's mom commented happily.

"Um Tori, I couldn't tell you this before but is _really_ important that you should know—"

Then a ringtone of a cell phone started to ring, interrupting Tripp, Tori instantly recognized it as hers and took out the phone from her purse. "That should be Henri."

"Your new boyfriend?" Beth asked curiously.

"No, it's the new guy I'm training," she answered. "After my boss decided to send me here to LA; he hired Henri and asked me to train him. Good guy, but unfortunately, nowadays good ones are gay."

She finally answered the call while walking to the living room, "Yes Henri, I'm at my aunt's now… and stop worrying Mr. Langdon or he'll make you clean the cat's litter, and trust me it's not a fun job. Be happy that he hired you as his assistant… I'm not talking about the cat!"

"By the way, where are those three?" Beth asked to her son. "They should come and say hi to Tori."

"Mom, wait! You didn't tell her about them, do you?"

"Mm, not exactly. Why?" she looked confused to the teenager.

"Mom, she'll freak out if she sees them without explaining to her the situation. Don't you remember that she doesn't like rockstars?"

"Oh Tripp, that was years ago!" Beth said carelessly. "I don't think Tori could hold that anger for years."

Meanwhile, the trio of rockers were entering to the kitchen. Ash holding a pie while being followed by Burger who had hungry eyes over the strawberry smelly pie. Derek was just making sure that the bassist would not jump over the drummer to get the pie.

"Do you think it was good idea to steal the neighbor's pie?" Ash asked while keeping the pie away from Burger.

"Of course we didn't steal it," the British answered. "He careless left it in the window, it's his fault to leave it there."

"Oh, I get it."

"Can we could just eat it!" the blonde said desperate "We can give the little man's cousin somethin' else!"

"No 'cause you'll eat—no, _devour_ it before we could get a piece," the vocalist said. "At least the kid's cousin could give us a part."

"But I can't wait! Ash gimme that pie!"

"No!"

Burger started chasing Ash, who started to run around the kitchen's table and then he headed to the living room. Derek followed them in his attempt to stop the bassist. It happened too fast that even Tripp couldn't stop the disaster. Tori was facing the window, still talking through the phone, when she turned around the moment Burger tackled Ash. The pie slipped from the drummer's hands and it landed completely on her face.

Everyone was silent and no one moved. The only sound was when the plate fell to the floor, leaving Tripp's cousin with traces of pie all over her face. Beth ran to the kitchen and came back with a paper towel for her niece, who started to clean herself.

"Henri, I'll call you back," she told to the person she was talking to. "A business with someone just came in… don't worry I'll be okay, but I don't know if they will."

After listening to her, the trio ran to the kitchen followed by Tripp, who stopped them before they could go and hide in the garage.

"Guys, what did I told you!"

"Well, I'll tell you what you _didn't_ tell us," Derek started. "You didn't tell us that your cousin was a female."

"And a really hot one, but without the cake of course," Burger followed.

"And scary," Ash ended with terrified voice.

"Really? What part of ' _she is_ going to stay with us' or ' _she_ doesn't like rockstars' you didn't understand?"

Derek looked at Burger, "You said _she_ was a _he_ and that _he_ who is a _she_ likes rockstars!"

"That was what I heard!" Burger defended himself, and the three started to argue between them.

"Guys!" Tripp yelled.

"What?"

"Don't fight, it doesn't matter right now how you misunderstand it," he sounded disappointed "I asked you to behave and this happened, hopefully we can make it alive from this."

"She's going to kill us, right?" Ash asked with fear.

"No, she'll buy another pie and give it to you," Tripp answered with sarcasm.

"Oh good, 'cause I'm getting hungry," the drummer answered with relief.

**TBC**


End file.
